Hans Christian Andersen
thumb|Portret “Właśnie z rzeczywistości rodzi się najdziwniejsza baśń w świecie.” Biografia Hans Christian Andersen urodził się 02 kwietnia w 1805 roku na duńskiej wyspie Fionii, w Odense, drugim co do wielkości mieście Danii. Matka pisarza była praczką, a ojciec był tylko czeladnikiem szewskim. Nie miał pieniędzy, żeby zdobyć świadectwo szewca i móc otworzyć warsztat z pomocnikami, nie mógł należeć do cechu szewskiego. Matka Hansa Christiana była trochę starsza od swojego męża i przed ślubem pracowała jako służąca. Nie umiała ani czytać ani pisać. W przeciwieństwie do swojego męża, który był wolnomyślicielem i racjonalistą, była ona osobą religijną i bardzo przesądną. Ojciec Hansa Christiana był bardzo pracowitym i skromnym człowiekiem. Nie tylko umiał czytać i pisać, ale czytał dzieła takich pisarzy jak angielskiego pisarza Szekspira, duńskiego pisarza Holberga, a także czytał "Baśnie z 1001 nocy". "świadomość własnym uporem zdobytej wiedzy" dawała mu poczucie, że był kimś lepszym w swoim środowisku. Ojciec opowiadał Hansowi Christianowi przeczytane baśnie, robił mu zabawki. Starał się przekazać chłopcu wiarę w siebie, wiarę w człowieka i jego możliwości intelektualne. Ojciec uważał, że nie wolno zmuszać syna do zajmowania się czymś, co go nie interesuje, ani nie wolno go bić. Gdy miał 5 lat rodzice posłali go szkoły, ale pod warunkiem, że nauczyciel nie będzie go karał biciem. Gdy rodzice stwierdzili, że nauczyciel nie dotrzymał słowa, przenieśli go do szkoły żydowskiej. Jednak ta szkoła została wkrótce zamknięta i chłopiec był zmuszony przenieść się do szkoły dla biednych, gdzie uczono tylko religii, pisania i rachunków. Nie dużo nauczył się w tej szkole, ale jego ulubionym zajęciem stało się od tego czasu czytanie. Gdy Hans Christian miał 11 lat umarł jego ojciec a gdy miał 13 lat, jego matka wyszła ponownie za mąż, też za czeladnika szewskiego. Dzieciństwo Z dzieciństwa zapamiętał Hans Christian najbardziej wycieczki z rodzicami do lasu, gdzie był pod urokiem rightkolorowych procesji różnych cechów rzemieślniczych a także zapamiętał barwne uroczystości związane z powitaniem nowego roku, czy sobótki w czasie nocy świętojańskiej. Głęboko przeżywał każde pójście do teatru. Pierwszy raz zabrali go rodzice do teatru, gdy miał 7 lat. Jest w Odense na ulicy Młyna Zakonnego maleńki domek, w którym Hans Christian mieszkał z rodzicami i babcią (matką ojca) od drugiego do czternastego roku życia. Po latach, gdy był już sławnym na świecie pisarzem, opisał ten dom w "Baśni mojego życia" następujaco: " Jedyny mały pokój, który ledwie mieścił warstat szewski, łóżko i ławę, na której ja spałem, był moim domem dzieciństwa, ale ściany były poobwieszane obrazami, na podróżnym kuferku stały piękne garnuszki, kieliszki i ozdoby, a tam nad warsztatem , przy oknie , była półka z książkami i pieśniami. W małej kuchni nad szafką z jedzeniem wisiał regalik zapełniony talerzami, to małe pomieszczenie wydawało mi się duże i bogate...".Glowna role w jego zyciu odgrywala Babcia. Ona to byla mu najbliższa mu osoba, uwieczniona w wielu baśniach m.in. „Dziewczynka z zapalkami“, jako osoba mądra i dobrotliwa - pracowała w ogrodzie przy szpitalu i przytułku dla starców. Dziadek cierpiał na chorobę psychiczną - Andersen przez całe życie bał się, że ją po nim odziedziczy. W jego Biografii nie ma wzmianki o ciotce, prowadzącej dom publiczny w Kopenhadze ani o przyrodniej siostrze (nieślubnej córce matki), która, gdy stał się już sławny, zgłaszała się do niego po pieniądze. Christian Andersen jaki kilkunastoletni chłopiec próbował sie usamodzielnić i podjąć pracę, m.in. w miejscowej fabryce sukna, a potem tytoniu, ale wyśmiewany i bity przez innych robotników (którzy żartowali, że jest dziewczynką, a raz postanowili nawet ściągnąć z niego ubranie, aby to sprawdzić, co dla pisarza było przeżyciem traumatycznym) zawsze wracał do domu. Chociaż lubił szyć ubranka dla lalek, powoli utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nie chce zostać krawcem ani szewcem, ale artystą.Został więc w domu i miał czas na czytanie pożyczonych książek o życiu sławnych ludzi, co pozwalało mu marzyć, że i on kiedyś stanie się sławnym człowiekiem. Hans Christian miał naturę indywidualisty. Jego ulubionym zajęciem była zabawa lalkami i zabawkami zrobionymi domowym sposobem. Ojciec zrobił dla niego teatr lalkowy. Latem mógł siedzieć godzinami w ogródku pod fartuchem matki, który był przymocowany do muru przy pomocy kija od miotły i miał wyobrażać namiot. Był dzieckiem spokojnym. Bawił się zawsze sam, nie miał żadnych kolegów. Marzył o wielkiej sławie związanym z teatrem, w którym on będzie teksty pisał i grał główną role. Teatr zajmował wszystkie myśli Hansa Christiana już od dawna. Nawet próbował już pisać małe sztuki, które deklamował wszystkim, którzy tylko chcieli go słuchać. Nie wszystkim one się podobały, ale zawsze usłyszał pochwałę od matki. Kiedyś, po przeczytaniu jakiejś sztuki Szekspira, spróbował napisać własną sztukę z osobami z dworu królewskiego. Wyobrażał sobie, że takie osoby muszą się posługiwać specjalnym językiem, bo przecież nie mogą mówić, jak zwyczajni Duńczycy. Jako dorosły człowiek przypominał sobie, że księżniczka zwracała się do króla ze słowami: " Guten Morgen, mon p'ere, har De godt sleeping?", a więc trochę po niemiecku, po francusku, po duńsku i w końcu trochę po angielsku. Obdarzony pięknym głosem Christian prezentował się przed elita jako obdarzony niezwykłym talentem nieokrzesany wiejski geniusz. Potrafił pięknie wiersze recytować i śpiewać. Miał piękny głos. Dzięki występom odłożył trochę pieniędzy i, ponaglony przez powtórne zamążpójście matki i brak porozumienia z ojczymem, w wieku 14 lat porzucił Odense i udał się do Kopenhagi, bo tylko tam miał szansę zrealizować swoje ambicje. Przybycie do Kopenhagi Po przybyciu do Kopenhagi Andersen chwytał się najróżniejszych zajęć, ale jego największym marzeniem bylo napisanie dramatu na scenę Teatru Królewskiego, najważniejszej duńskiej instytucji kulturalnej łączącej funkcje opery, baletu i sceny dramatycznej, pozostało niespełnione. W wieku 17 lat ciągle miał problemy z poprawnym pisaniem, a jego przysyłane do teatru próby dramatyczne, pełne błędów ortograficznych i zdradzające całkowitą ignorancję autora, kwitowano drwinami. Musiało jednak coś w nich być, skoro w końcu wysłano Andersena do Jonasa Collina, który był nie tylko dyrektorem teatru, ale również królewskiego funduszu wspierającego stypendiami obiecujące osoby. To dzięki Collinowi dwudziestodwuletni Andersen ukończył wreszcie gimnazjum, a potem zdał egzamin na uniwersytet, którego zresztą nigdy nie skończył. Los Andersena miał być związany z rodziną Collinów do końca jego dni. Jako jedna z najbardziej poważanych duńskich rodzin uosabiali dla początkującego pisarza model życia, do którego on sam aspirował: dostatek, społeczny szacunek i wysokie aspiracje kulturalne. Bardzo pomogli Andersenowi, ale nawet wiele lat później, gdy stał się już jednym z najsłynniejszych europejskich pisarzy, żywym klasykiem, nie do końca zdawali sobie sprawę, kogo przyjmują w swoim domu, i dyskretnie dawali mu odczuć dzielący ich społeczny dystans. Pisarstwo i śmierc Jego potrzeba wzbudzania podziwu, która była nawykiem wyniesionym z dzieciństwa i warunkiem jego społecznego awansu, zatruła mu życie i sprawiła, że nigdy nie czuł się wystarczająco doceniony. Za osiągniętą przez siebie pozycję Andersen zapłacił nieszczęśliwym życiem. Gnębiły go kompleksy dotyczące wyglądu, rozliczne manie i dziwactwa - bał się psów, w obawie przed włośnicą nigdy nie jadł wieprzowiny, a lękając się pogrzebania żywcem, zostawiał na stoliku nocnym kartkę: "Tylko się wydaje, że umarłem". Z natury był samotnikiem i oburzył się, gdy pod koniec życia ujrzał projekt swego pomnika w otoczeniu gromadki dzieci. Swą wyjątkową wyobraźnię zawdzięczał pochodzeniu, od którego musiał się odciąć po to, by móc ją zademonstrować.Poczucie wykorzenienia znalazło wyraz w jego trybie życia. Przez całe życie mieszkał w hotelach i wynajmowanych mieszkaniach, a umarł 04.sierpnia 1875 roku na raka watroby, w domu swych mieszczańskich przyjaciół w Kopenhadze.Poznanie biografii Andersena stanowi odtrutkę na stereotypowy obraz dobrotliwego starszego pana, którego współtwórcą był sam pisarz. Ale nie odbiera mu wielkości, raczej przypomina, jak krętymi drogami chodzi talent. Twórczość „To nic, że urodziłem się na kaczym podwórku. Ważne, że wylęgłem się z łabędziego jaja. “ thumb Kiedyś, gdy Hans Christian Andersen był mały, pewna "mądra baba", która umiała wróżyć i znała się na czarach powiedziała do matki Hansa Christiana, że jej syn"będzie miał więcej szczęścia niż na to zasługuje - będzie jak dziki ptak, który wysoko lata i stanie się wielki i wytworny" . Dodała jeszcze coś o tym, że kiedyś Odense zabłyśnie światłem na jego cześć. Ta przepowiednia sprawdziła się później.Hans Christian Andersen był siedem lat młodszy od Mickiewicza, do jego pokolenia należeli Honoriusz Balzac, Wiktor Hugo i Karol Dickens (wszystkich trzech znał osobiście). Lubił powtarzać opowieści babki o jej rzekomo arystokratycznym pochodzeniu, a swych rodziców opromieniał światłem romantycznej legendy W rzeczywistości Andersenowie stanowili typową ubogą duńską rodzinę, która od życia mogła oczekiwać jedynie tego, że będzie krótkie i ciężkie.Dziś mało kto pamięta, że wychowany na literaturze romantycznej Andersen był nie tylko bajkopisarzem, ale również płodnym poetą, dramaturgiem i powieściopisarzem. Popularne za jego życia powieści ("Improwizator", "O. T", "Tylko grajek") opowiadały wciąż tę samą historię niepewnego społecznego awansu. O ile jednak zaszyfrowana autobiografia Andersena znajdowała w jego powieściach dość konwencjonalny wyraz, o tyle w baśniach została przeniesiona na zupełnie inną płaszczyznę. Andersen, który w 1835 r. opublikował pierwszy tom "Baśni", nie był oczywiście pionierem tego gatunku. Na kilka lat przed jego urodzeniem Charles Perrault wydał swój zbiór we Francji, zaś niemieccy bracia Grimm zdobyli rozgłos, gdy Andersen był kilkuletnim chłopcem. A jednak to on zrewolucjonizował gatunek - jego poprzednicy zebrali i spisali baśnie ludowe. Andersen jako pierwszy wykorzystał w baśniach własne pomysły i użył do tego potocznego, pełnego humoru stylu. Ponadto wyposażył w myśli, uczucia i mowę zwierzęta, rośliny i zabawki - ołowiane żołnierzyki, porcelanowe pasterki i papierowe wycinanki, z których wykonywania zresztą sam słynął. W ten sposób odmienił oblicze literatury dziecięcej, do jego czasów zastygłej w moralistycznym skostnieniu. Przy jego utworach wychowali sie autorzy "Alicji w krainie czarów", "Kubusia Puchatka" i "Harry'ego Pottera". Bez Andersena nie byłoby dzisiaj tych utworow. 83-7272-090-8.jpg 83-7272-101-7.jpg 3073077_1_b.jpg Ale Andersen nie adresował swych utworów wyłącznie do dzieci. O ile pierwszy zbiór nosił tytuł "Baśnie opowiedziane dzieciom", o tyle później młody adresat zniknął ze strony tytułowej, a w końcu "Baśnie" zamieniły się w "Opowieści". Bo Andersen nie był obdarzonym geniuszem bożym prostaczkiem otoczonym przez gromadkę dzieci, jak przedstawiają go popularne wizerunki z epoki, ale samotnym, cierpiącym artystą o powikłanej psychice, który doskonale panował nad artystyczną formą. Jego utwory, aż po najdrobniejsze detale, odwoływały się do doświadczenia autora, wyrażając jego kompleksy i oddając szczegóły zapamiętane z dzieciństwa. W "Małej syrenie" Andersen opowiadał historię odmienności, która skazuje bohaterkę na niemożność zaznania thumbmiłości i jej fizycznej realizacji. leftBędące historią odrzucenia "Brzydkie kaczątko" kończy się typowym dla Andersena aktem triumfu - podziwiany przez dzieci łabędź wyzbywa się kompleksów i stwierdza, "że nie marzył nawet o takim szczęściu wówczas, gdy był tylko brzydkim kaczątkiem". "Choinka" to ironiczny autoportret opowiadający o iluzoryczności społecznego awansu - bohaterka cieszy się, że została pięknie przystrojona na święta, ale potem trafia na śmietnik. "Cień", najbardziej chyba przerażająca baśń Andersena, opowiada o cieniu pewnego uczonego, który uwolnił się od swego właściciela i zyskał nad nim przewagę; wyraża lęk pisarza przed utratą własnej osobowości pod ciężarem stworzonego na swój temat mitu. left right en:Hans Christian Andersen es:Hans Christian Andersen fr:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Duńscy pisarze